


Somewhere Safe, Maybe

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stealth Crossover, not really if you know the other fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Alexa is rescued, weighted by what she's experienced.





	Somewhere Safe, Maybe

She sat on the bed given to her, hands playing over the spear's controls, careful not to extend it this time. She kept thinking about the deaths and suffering inside the pyramid, and the eventual truce with the warrior.

Her tattoo, etched by acid, stung even yet when she thought about it.

She did not regret the mark.

The team that had found her before she could freeze to death had sworn she'd be treated well.

They knew about aliens. They had brought her to the UK, not America.

She just hoped these UNIT people understood cooperation was actually possible.


End file.
